


From Hoboken to Spokane

by Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse



Series: Vital Signs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve and Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse/pseuds/Star_trekkin_across_theuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wakes Lex and Steve during the night. A supershort one-shot from an idea that didn't make it into Vital Signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hoboken to Spokane

“From Hoboken to Spokane, the Star-spangled man with a plaaaaaaan!” The music tore me from my peaceful sleep. In a cheesy, cornball way. What was worse, the music continued. Steve rolled over and smacked at his phone ineffectively.

“What the fuck is –“

“We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win!” It just kept going. I could hear Steve groping blindly in the dark to get his phone. Then I heard it thump on the floor beside the bed.

“-that?” I pulled my pillow over my head.

“Sorry, Lex, I –“

“Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?” It was horrifyingly perky. It was also three in the morning.

“- put my phone down in the tower and the guys must have changed my ringtone,” Steve apologized and turned on the bedside lamp before leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his phone as it vibrated around on the floor.

“Who will redeem, head the call for America, who’ll rise or fall –“

“Make it stop, Steve!” My words were muffled through the pillow. I knew he heard anyhow.

“This is Steve.” The music stopped as Steve finally managed to answer his damn phone. It was too late for me, my bladder was awake. I stumbled to the bathroom and flipped the light switch on. I glared at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands. I could hear Steve’s muted responses to whoever it was that had called.

“Right. Okay. I need about twenty minutes,” he paused. “Yeah, I’ll ask her.”

I climbed back into bed and turned off the lamp. It was hot and even the thin sheet was too much, but I pulled it to my chin anyhow. Steve kneeled across the bed and kissed my forehead.

“I’ve got to a mission,” his voice rumbled low in his chest. “I should be back in less than 48 hours.”

I yawn and rolled onto my back. “Sure. What are you supposed to ask me?”

“Tony wanted you to know that Mark 6 of the MRI is ready. It’s in R&D at the tower. He wanted to know if you thought you could get over there this afternoon.” His weight shifted as he stepped back off the bed.

“Yeah, I can do that,” I agreed. I looked over and Steve was playing with his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Changing my ringtone back to something normal,” he shrugged.

“Don’t. It’s horrible, but I kinda like it,” I cringed at the admission, but it was true. I crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled him down to me for a quick kiss. “It’s old timey. Kinda like you.”

“Old-timey? Between you and Nat, no one gives me any respect,” he was smiling, so I knew he wasn’t actually bothered by it. “I am a senior citizen. Don’t they teach you young folks to treat your elders with respect anymore?” His hands slipped around my waist and he pulled me against his chest.

“Not pervy old men, no,” I laughed as he trailed kisses down my neck. He let go of me and gave me a little shove back. I fell to the mattress laughing. He leaned across me.

“We’ll finish this later. Tony’s picking me up soon.” He narrowed his eyes and smirked as he reached across me for his watch and then climbed out of bed again.

I heard the words of the war bond song in the back of my head as I drifted back to sleep to the sound of Steve getting ready. The Star-spangled man with a plan indeed.


End file.
